kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
These characters below are all characters, which have no confirmed name yet and aren't very important to the story. Election Observers They have to check, that there is no cheating during the election gambles. There is at least one of them observing every game. The two named ones are Rumia Uru and Inaho Yamato. They are distinguishable by their animal hoodies, which are based on the one, that Runa constantly wears. animans.JPG animans2.JPG animans3.JPG animans4.JPG animans34.JPG Bullies These two girls tried to force a housepet into purposefully losing a gamble with them. As she refuses, one of them wants to slap her, only to be stopped by Rei. She lets the Mittens go. At first the bullies are angry, but Rei calms them and they are absolutely breath-taken by her charm as they were blushing while looking at Rei. They haven't realized, that Rei is a girl yet. bully1.JPG bully2.JPG bully3.JPG bully4.JPG bully43.JPG bully5.JPG bully6.JPG Yumemi's fans Shinoji is the president of Yumemi's fan club. They cheer at every one of her concerts. Yumemi knows everything about them, but is secretly disgusted. After that secret is revealed, her fans are shocked, but still love her. Yumemi is touched and thanks them and they continue to cheer her on during every performance. During the election they gave her all of their votes. But even they are awed by the song of Kawaru Natari. Yumemi bribed them, but so did Kawaru, thus they voted for her. At the end of the battle, they motivated Yumemi, telling her, that she doesnt need to be an actress and all of them cheered for her. shinoji.JPG|Shinnoji, the president of the fan club fans2.JPG|Shocked to hear her secret shinoji2.JPG shinoji3.JPG|Shinnoji standing up for Yumemi fans3.JPG fans4.JPG|cheering for her during the electional gamble fans5.JPG|Awed by Kawaru fans33.JPG fans34.JPG Mittens girl She is being threatened by two other girls, to lose a gamble on purpose. her brother is also a housepet and the bullies use that fact to torment her. However, Rei saves her. The next day, she comes back to her with a bag of cookies as gratitude. She deeply admires Rei and is very thankful. housepet.JPG housepet3.JPG housepet4.JPG housepet1.JPG|thanking Rei housepet2.JPG Jun's friends When Jun was trying to make Yumeko strip, they were eager to see that event. They then also stopped Ryoma from intervening. But when Midari came, they were scared, that they would get into trouble. But she creeped them out, so they quickly flew the scene. Later they discussed, how the entire Student council are like manga characters. Now that Jun is a housepet, they probably torment him. junfriends3.JPG junsfriends.JPG|Them stopping Ryota from helping junfriends5.JPG junsfriends2.JPG Mary's friends Back when Mary was thriving as a gambler, they followed and admired her. They also cheated for her during most occasions. As soon as she became a housepet, they treated her terrible. After she recovered, they were embarrassed how they acted and said, they were sorry. maryfriends.JPG maryfriends2.JPG|Exposed for cheating during the Rock, Paper, Scissors game maryfriends3.JPG|Excusing themselves after Mary payed her debts friendsmary.JPG Midari's assistants These girls are part of the Beautification office and serve under Midari Ikishima. They help her arrest Yumeko and Ryota and bring them to the basement, where they have to play the deadly game. midarigirls.JPG midarigirls2.JPG midarigirls3.JPG|Them hurrying Ryota to lay out the cards midarigirls4.JPG midarigirls5.JPG Former President This blonde girl used to lead the school. But not long after Kirari entered the school, she was beaten by her and lost her place. Although its not certain, its possible, that she jumped out of the window after her loss, committing suicide. President.jpg|Beaten by Kirari Traditional Culture Club members Yuriko Nishinotouin has employed these two girls and thus saving them from becoming housepets. One of them hosts the game, while the other usually welcomes new guests. They all have piercings on their hand, which they use to cheat during Life or Death. The girl, that is the shuffler during Yumeko's game is called Kumagusu. She cares a lot about Yuriko and is very worried, when Yuriko collapsed after being poisoned by Miyo. yurikogirl1.JPG|The girl at the entrance yurikogirl2.JPG|Kumagusu kamagusu.JPG kamagasu2.JPG|After Yuriko collapsed yurikogirls.JPG|Some of the other members Category:Characters